bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
General Rules #Don't be a dick. #Encouraging suicide and/or threats of murder to another member can result in a ban. #Repeated untagged posting of pornography, gore images, etc can result in a warning. #Continued levels of unacceptable spam can result in a warning. #Multiple warnings and a failure to improve behavior even after at least one "interventional" session can result in a ban. #We fully support Ponychan and all of its rules. If you are using this group as a way to plan any subversion of these rules you can be banned for it. Roleplay Etiquette *Ask before entering an interaction IC, unless it has been stated to be Open. *There is another person on the other side of the screen who is RPing with you. Consider their thoughts and opinions before you make a controversial action. *Opinions and actions of the characters do not necessarily reflect the attitude of the player. *If a thread is over the 3000 (IC) or 4000 (OOC) post count, do not post in the old thread. *If you're going to share criticism about a character or player, try to make it constructive. *Conversely, if you receive constructive criticism, try to take it as well as possible. *If there is a problem or issue, don't be afraid to bring it up. Communication is the fastest way to fix it. *Conversely, if a problem or issue is brought up, discuss it maturely. *If an arc locks characters in and is in a different location, consider making a side-thread. *When an arc is running, respect the GM of the arc: they have the final say in matters. DISCLAIMER You get what you give in Roleplay. People work hard to build their characters, the relationships between them, the settings and plots, over weeks or months. Don't get discouraged if you aren't immediately a part of the action. Your best bet is to start creating some interesting action yourself. Draw people in to your characters, or ask around for any free interactions that are open at the time, and take chances to get involved in arcs. Be mindful that the way you appear to people OOC can affect how they see you. Always try to be polite, and you'll find that people will have a much better time roleplaying and discussing ideas with you! Rolling Conventions Rolling for outcomes is a common practice in BLN and is used both in conflicts to determine hit or misses in a fight or to determine an outcome from a situation in which a response could be towards one instance or another. There is a generalized use of the 1d1000 dynamic for these rolls, the player determining within the same post calling for evens or odds to the roll. The reason for the 1000 roll is the chance of rolling a 'dub' or 'trip' which can alter the called roll out in an stronger or extreme manner. Successful dub rolls, where the rolled number ends with repeating digits (such as calling evens and getting 22 or 00) tend to either lend more strength to fights if landed on, or in normal mundane rolls, do something more impressive than what was originally written. Successful trips (such as calling odds and getting 777 or 999) are the rare rolls which drastically impact the consequences of a roll. In fights, a player who gets a trip in their roll garner an instant KO to their opponent, or if both parties consent, a deadly blow. In mundane interactions, these critical rolls result in an extreme version of what is dictated in the post, and if the player wishes, they can add on with an extra post to dictate by what extreme the action has taken. If not, they can opt to tell their RPing partners what happened to cause the extreme. On the opposite spectrum of successful dubs and trips are the critfails (such as where a player calls evens and gets 55) and have a negative impact on the roller. In fights, these conditions are more complex than rolling for attack. If one player fails with a dub roll, the attacker can choose to retaliate with a free attack that does not roll for it, but instead power. This roll chooses between a maximum damage or a minimum damage roll for the opportunity presented to them. In the event of a failed trip roll during a fight, the opposing player does not have to roll any damage roller, as it is automatically at maximum damage for retaliation. Whether or not this places the tripfail character out of commission usually is determined by a following roll for their endurance to keep fighting or succumb to a KO. In normal interactions that have nothing to do with fighting conflict, dubfail and tripfail often results in a character failing or failing miserably at what they are doing, to the player's discretion. Optional rolling conditions are rolling for how many targets a single 1d1000 roll hits. In mob fights this rolling system is streamlined to stop posts from being bogged down. There is also multirolling, a 1dX number to choose from a variety of options or choices in normal interactions, X being the number of options available. Wiki Rules #Do not edit the page or section of a setting that doesn't belong to you without asking permission from the owner. Discuss with them what you want to do first. #Do not post or upload, or make changes to this wiki that wouldn't be considered okay elsewhere in the group multimedia. #Never commit 'page rape' or other such acts of graffiti. #If you feel the content of a page is wrong or you believe something should be changed, contact the owner of the page or an administrator first. Category:Categories